Typical chemical warfare protective clothing garments presently are two layer structures used as overgarments. The inner layer is a urethane foam impregnated with activated carbon powder reinforced with nylon tricot and the outer layer is a nylon/cotton (50/50 blend) fabric treated with a fabric fluoridizer. The garment is carried in a sealed package and once opened from the package generally has the following limitations: humidity, sweat, rain, etc. are adsorbed and the carbon powder loses capacity; the garment can typically be worn for only up to 14 days; once exposed to chemical gases the garment is typically good for only 6 hours; the garment is flammable; and the garment at 500 g/m.sup.2 (15 oz/yd.sup.2) or more is comparatively heavy allowing for less wear time in hotter weather and greater chance of causing heat stress to the wearer.